Fallen Angel
by fireash
Summary: Serena is consumed with despair as she thinks about the breakup. Serena's pov. One shot


Fireash here! I don't normally do Sailor Moon fanfics but first time for everything right. Be  
  
warned. Very angsty. Takes place during the breakup but is a/u. Using the English names.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
How did it all come to this? I never wanted any part of this. I never asked to be Sailor  
  
Moon, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. I never wanted to fight youmas, save the world, or  
  
be the leader of the senshi. All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl with normal problems. The  
  
only battle I should had to have fought was with my math homework. Now I stand atop Tokyo  
  
Tower, the place where our past lives were revealed and my destiny was forever changed, and  
  
think of what has happened these last few weeks.  
  
The strange pink haired girl that fell from the sky, who is she? Why is she here? Why do  
  
you love her more? Darien, you promised me we would be together from now on. You are  
  
distant now. You say you don't love me anymore and shouldn't be forced to be with me because  
  
our previous selves were lovers. I tried to ask you why but you just turned from me shaking with  
  
disgust. I promised I would change and even study more. Your voice went dull and flat and you  
  
ordered me to leave.  
  
My dreams are haunted at night. I see a vision of us being happily wed and suddenly we  
  
are torn apart. A stranger informs me that we must never be together.   
  
Perhaps I have been selfish. I had always said I didn't want to be a soldier like my past  
  
self was and that I could never be as strong and graceful as she. Maybe your feelings had  
  
changed as well. It just hurts so much to let go. The only thing that has kept me fighting has  
  
been my friends but mostly my love for you. If you were beside me I could overcome anything.   
  
Without you my cowardice has consumed me. I am afraid. I am stupid, a clutz, and too young. I  
  
am weak and have to rely on my friends to get me out of trouble. Rei was right. She should have  
  
been leader. I am just a meatball head. *sigh* You don't even call me that anymore.  
  
Rubeus has ordered that we hand over Rini and the silver imperium crystal. Although she  
  
is a brat and one of the reasons you won't talk to me anymore, I can't let her be taken. I will go  
  
an give him the crystal and hope he is satisfied with that.  
  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and run toward his ship. I tell him that I will give him the  
  
crystal. To my surprise Rini has appeared behind me. My hopes of saving her has went down  
  
the drain. In his ship I battle Rubeus as Rini tries to free the senshi. He strikes me down with  
  
gravity far greater than earth's. I inhale sharply as his blasts cause gashes all over my body. The  
  
uniform offers no protection. My knees buckle under the pressure and I think I have many  
  
broken ribs already. Oh well I have been through worse, I think. Fear grips my throat and it is  
  
hard to pretend to be brave for Rini. I hope Rubeus doesn't hear the false cheer in my voice.   
  
Strangely enough Rini has managed to destroy the black crystal and enable me to strike Rubeus  
  
down. I whisper a prayer to the Luna Pen. No one knows I do this after every battle except  
  
Luna who has sworn to secrecy. The Luna pen puts an illusion around me. It appears that I am  
  
unharmed. Beneath the illusion lies the broken, cowardly girl named Serena, but all they see is  
  
brave Sailormoon unscathed once again by shear luck. Pasting a false smile on my face I grab  
  
my friends hands and teleport back to earth.  
  
The shock of the battle has worn off now and the pain is throbbing full force. Promising  
  
to cook pancakes I lead Rini home. I glance forlornly at Tuxedo Mask as I past him. He merely  
  
turns away.  
  
I gaze now on the sleeping child. We were supposed to lead normal lives. But ever since  
  
you fell out of the sky it has been one battle after another. The fault isn't entirely yours. It is my  
  
destiny. One I didn't choose but one I can't escape. My weary soul longs for peace. I slip  
  
quietly out my window and lower myself to the ground. The cool night air calms my spirit. The  
  
moon is full tonight I see. It's beauty only brings back painful memories. A sob shakes my  
  
body. I cannot contain my despair anymore. With no one to hide it from I let my emotions  
  
overtake me. My feet keep moving. They take me back to the tower. Darien had told me there  
  
of his tragic childhood. I longed then to never leave him alone. We also found out we're past  
  
lovers. I prayed we would never part again. And now I am back to the place of false hope and  
  
shattered dreams.  
  
The elevator takes me higher and higher. All the battles I have fought come back to me.   
  
I am ashamed to recall how weak I was. No wonder Mars wanted to be the leader. I never did  
  
get to dress my wounds from the battle with Rubeus. Even now I feel the blood leaking from the  
  
gashes. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. The doors slide open. In vain hope, I wished he  
  
would have been waiting on the other side. Despair returned. I slowly walk to the edge of the  
  
tower. The city looks so beautiful with its glittering lights. I take down my hair. The silky  
  
tresses caress my calves. I look up again to the full moon. 'Mother, I'm sorry. I have failed you,  
  
my friends, my love, and even myself.'  
  
I take the silver imperium crystal out of my locket. 'This is my last wish. I pray that the  
  
evil will be destroyed and everyone will be happy.'   
  
Her nightgown disappeared and she transformed into her princess form. The crystal  
  
disappeared. Holding her arms out as if to embrace the earth she dove over the edge. The fear  
  
left her as the wind rushed by her. Her weary soul let out one last cry before separating from her  
  
body. Those who happened to see swore they saw a falling angel.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Fireash: Hmmm did you like it? Sorry I couldn't help it. I know they show sailormoon  
  
withstanding all odds in the story and manga but I always saw deep despair in her during the  
  
breakup. This story was a what if story. 


End file.
